Magic and HalfBloods
by ImpossibleDefined
Summary: What would happen if The Harry Potter trio ended up at Camp Half-Blood? different from the books Voldemort is still in power and Kronos is dead. Or is he? Disclaimer: all of the characters and sceneries belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan
1. 1: The Three Refugees

I thought that now, everything would be perfect, no matter _what_ the Oracle said. Surely the seven half-bloods didn't include Annabeth and me. Nothing could go wrong.

Who am I kidding? _Of course _something could go wrong, and _of course _it would go wrong.

It was the last day of Camp Half-Blood, and Annabeth and I were racing down Half-Blood Hill. At the bottom of the hill we collapsed, laughing.

"I won," I said triumphantly.

"No way, Seaweed Brain, I _totally_ beat you," Annabeth laughed, punching me playfully (yet painfully) in my arm. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I looped my arm around her waist. We watched as Pelias got himself tangled around Thalia's pine tree, knowing my mom wouldn't mind if we were late. As the afternoon sun moved directly above us, Annabeth turned and kissed me softly.

The moment, however, was ruined by anxious voices in the nearby woods.

"Who's that?" Annabeth whispered, breaking away from me and moving quietly towards the voices. I followed behind her, and we slipped silently through the woods.

Suddenly, the trees stopped, forming a ring around a large clearing. The voices belonged to three teenagers, maybe a year or two older than me. The girl had big, bronze-colored curls and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was pale, and her cheeks were flushed pink. She was definitely petite, but she had the pinched look of somebody who was used to eating more than they were, as did the other two boys.

One of the boys, the taller one, was discussing something with the girl. He had bright red-orange hair and tons of freckles, with big hands and slightly too-big feet.

The other boy was trailing a little bit behind them. He had unruly black hair (kind of like mine) and brilliant green eyes (even more like mine) which he wore a pair of round, black framed glasses above. On his forehead, not completely covered by his hair, was a lightning-shaped scar. Their clothes were dirty and ripped and they all looked exhausted.

Just as I was moving forward for a better look, a twig cracked loudly under my foot. The bushy-haired girl spun around.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice quavering.

Annabeth glanced at me, and I shrugged. She grasped my hand and pulled me out of the trees. Immediately, the black-haired and red-haired boys stepped in front of the girl protectively. I held up my hands (one still curled around Annabeth's). "Hey, we won't hurt you. My name's Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase. What happened to you guys?"

The boy with the black hair and the lightning scar stepped forward. "My name is Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. We're in a bit of a bad situation, you can tell," he said, speaking with a distinct British accent. Hermione and Ron seemed shocked that Harry would divulge this information, but then Annabeth smiled and said, "Would you guys like something to eat? Our camp's just up the hill, and there's probably still some barbecue or pizza left over from the buffet."

Surprisingly, the boys turned to Hermione for an answer. She nodded slightly. "We would love that, thank you," she said, also speaking with a British sounding voice.

They followed us out of the woods and up toward the hill. Annabeth stopped suddenly at the base of the hill. "The dragon!" she hissed, her face going pale.

I understood what she meant immediately. What were they going to think about a twelve foot long dragon curled around the pine tree? "Hopefully the Mist will cover him up," I whispered back.

But as we all neared the top of the hill and Pelias became visible, Hermione screamed loudly. Harry and Ron whipped out long thin sticks and brandished them at the dragon. A clear blue wall burst forth from the tip of their sticks, going up between them and us. "What are you playing at!" Ron yelled, waving his stick at Annabeth and me. "For Merlin's sake, that's a bloody dragon!"

Pelias snorted and moved toward Ron, but Annabeth walked up to him and scratched under his chin, and he backed off.

"Well, it looks like we all have some explaining to do, doesn't it?" I asked.


	2. 2: Secrets Unveiled

**I DO NOT own any of these characters/scenery. All rights belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

Once we had spoken our permission for them to enter camp and we were all settled at the pavilion and we'd gotten food for Hermione, Ron, and Harry, Harry spoke up.

"Would you like to give your explanation first?" he asked, shoveling barbecue into his mouth after he spoke.

I looked at Annabeth and nodded. "It's sorta complicated. It's just that Annabeth and I, and most of the other people here, are demigods," I blurted out.

Harry gasped, but Ron and Hermione snorted. "Waff da, uh ogfoo bran'?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"No, it's not a dog food brand!" Annabeth huffed, raising her chin slightly.

"That's highly illogical. There's no such thing as a demigod, those were all just myths and legends," Hermione sniffed, looking proud of her reasoning.

I cocked my eyebrow. "Oh really? Is this a myth?" I asked. I turned in my seat toward the large fountain a couple yards away from the dining pavilion. I focused hard on it, and raised the water out of it. I carried it through the air, swirling it around, ad then dropping it gently back into the fountain.

Hermione's jaw dropped, and I resisted the urge to laugh. "I'm a son of Poseidon, god of the sea. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom."

Hermione looked at Annabeth in awe. Obviously, she thought very highly of logic, intelligence, and wisdom. But then she looked back at me.

"Wait a minute! That does even make sense! Poseidon and Athena hated each other! How could you two possibly stand the sight of each other?" She said, confused.

"It's a _long_ story. But before we go into details, you need to explain." Annabeth said.

Harry cleared his throat. "You saw what we did earlier, right? It was a protection spell. We're… um, well… we're wizards," Harry said, looking me in the eye.

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "What! And you had the nerve to say that being _demigods _is illogical? You think you're _wizards_, for Zeus's sake!" she said, her shock too demanding for her to yell properly.

Harry nodded in understanding. "It's hard to believe, I know. My parents were killed by an evil wizard. We won't speak his name, that's how his followers track you. We call him You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But I grew up with my aunt, uncle, and cousin, never knowing I was a wizard. But now I kind of wish I'd never found out," he said quietly, looking down at his empty plate.

Annabeth, as always, was way too curious. "Why would you wish that?"

Harry looked up, meeting her eyes. "Well, I guess that's kind of untrue. I really just want to be a _normal _wizard. When I was just a year old, a prophecy was issued about me and You-Know-Who. It basically says that one of us has to kill the other. Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who tried to kill me, but he only killed my parents. He gave me this scar," he pointed to the lightning bolt adorning his forehead.

I stared at him, open-mouthed. Ron noticed my expression. "What are you looking at him for? It's not like he chose this!"

Annabeth looked up at me, and she suppressed laughter at my fish-face. "Maybe it's because Percy and I went through almost the same exact thing only a few weeks ago," she said.

Hermione gasped. "What do you mean? What happened?"

I answered her. "About sixty years ago, a prophecy was given that a child of one of the Big Three gods - Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades – was going to either save or destroy Olympus when they reached sixteen. The evil titan Kronos returned, and he possessed the body of a guy named Luke. He used to be our friend, but…"

I trailed off, not knowing what to say. I didn't want to say too much.

Surprisingly, Hermione burst into tears, burying her face in Ron's neck; he rubbed her shoulders and looked at me. "Finish your story," he urged.

"Well, I was the hero of the prophecy, more or less. A lot of our friends died, and now Mount Olympus is ruined. But now, a new prophecy was just given by my friend, Rachel, who just happens to be the new Oracle of Delphi, the first living one in sixty years," I finished.

"Oh, wow!" Hermione gushed, "A real Mount Olympus! Have you ever been there? What does it look-"

Ron cleared his throat, interrupting her. "But anyway, what _is_ this place? Some sort of military academy?"

"No, it's a camp for other half-bloods. We also have satyrs and dryads and naiads that live either here or in the forest. My pet, Mrs. O'Leary, is a hellhound, and she lives here too. Our activities director is Chiron, the ancient centaur teacher of demigods, and he's a centaur. Dionysus, our camp director, is actually-"

"A god!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "He's the god of wine, right? We went over some of the old Greek myths in Ancient Runes class. Professor Vector didn't care much for them, though."

I opened my mouth to ask a question, but Harry answered before I could ask. "We used to go to a special school, called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We would have been in our seventh year, but it's too dangerous, what with all of the Death Eaters after me. They're his followers," he said.

I nodded in understanding. "Wow. This certainly has been an interesting day. You guys shouldn't leave until things are a little bit safer. The borders of camp are protected, so no one can get in. But what would we tell everyone? Could you guys pretend to be demigods?" I asked, looking at Annabeth for help.

It seemed our answer would have to come a little quicker than expected, though.


	3. 3: Creatures of Lower Intellingence

**Sorry this chapter was so long in the making, and way too short. I've been writing for a while today, and I guess my brain just started to fizzle out. Anyway, review, subscribe, and favorite! Gimme some suggestions on how to make this better!**

Grover trotted into the dining pavilion. "Annabeth! Percy!" he bleated. "I thought you two had left already!"

"We were going to, but then we ran into these guys," Annabeth said.

I debated whether or not to tell Grover the truth, then mentally smacked myself. Of course I would tell him the truth. He was my best friend, and plus, he would probably know if I lied.

"Umm, listen Grover. Harry, Hermione, and Ron here aren't your average campers. Technically, they aren't even campers. They're wizards," I said, wincing at my bluntness.

Grover just stared. I introduced him to our new acquaintances. "Harry, Hermione, Ron, this is my best friend Grover. He's a satyr, one of the half men half goat people that help bring demigods to camp."

Hermione smiled brightly at Grover as if he were a five year-old. "Well, it's certainly nice to see you associate with creatures of lower intelligence!" she said.

Grover looked hurt. "Creatures of lower intelligence? I passed the sixth grade six times!" he said indignantly.

Hermione looked mortified. Harry laughed. "People in our world are a little different. We have house elves and centaurs, but house elves aren't too brilliant, and centaurs are more, ah, philosophical. Hermione is obsessed with house elves, even created a club called spew to help them. "

"House elves would be smart if they were properly educated! And it's S. P. E. W. , not spew!" Hermione huffed.

Grover, still staring at us, shook his head. "Wow, Percy. I honestly didn't think this year could get any weirder. But come on; let's go introduce you all to Chiron and Mr. D. And we can see what Rachel has to say about all this," He said.

"Wait, wasn't Rachel leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah, and everything was supposed to be normal, too, Grover said. He turned to the wizards. "It looks like you're going to have an audience with a god, a centaur, and the Oracle of Delphi. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	4. 4: Meeting RED

**Tyson, Nico, Stoll brother, mentioning of Thalia, and proph in NEXT chapter. And do I have to say it again? Yeah, I do. Review, Subscribe, favorite! I always love coming home to an inbox full of fanfiction emails! In this chapter: OF COURSE, alternative rock and Frank Sinatra. Enjoy! (And yes, I did answer an ELA question with **_**Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief(the movie), though truly awful when it comes to book-to-movie translations, is a good example of how Greek myths are used in modern-day literature.) **_

As we walked across the camp grounds, we took Harry, Hermione, and Ron on a quick tour of camp. The wizards tried (successfully, which was kind of surprising) to understand their surroundings. Hermione oohed and aahed at the pegasi, as well as the ancient Greek buildings. Ron was obsessed with the lava wall and the armory. Harry, however, was more interested in the cabins, which gleamed together in the sunlight, a hundred different colors and ideas.

Annabeth took the tour guide position. "This one here is the Hades cabin, it's still in construction He's the god of the Underworld. That cabin belongs to Hypnos, god of sleep, and that's the Momus cabin. I'd rather trust a Hermes kid than one of them. Ooh, and that one, way over there, is the Athena cabin. High tech, of course, and a mixture of Greek and modern architecture on the actual cabin," She chattered, and I smiled. Some things would never change.

Finally, after a dozen other cabins, the arts and crafts building, the canoe lake, and the everything else, the Big House loomed above us, its baby blue paint and old-timey fish wind vane looking especially menacing.

Grover went and knocked on the door, then went in. Immediately, Chiron exited, his lower horse-half magically compacted into his wheelchair.

"Hello again, Percy, Annabeth. Ah, and I see you've brought visitors. Come, then. We're going to have to discuss this. But Percy, first could you go and fetch Rachel? She'll be in her room, back behind the forest," Chiron said, ushering Annabeth and Harry and Hermione and Ron forward.

"I'll, uh, go with you. I've got some questions," Harry said, jogging after me.

As soon as we were out of earshot, of everyone else, he started asking me questions. "Is this really true? Or is this some kind of trick?"

I nodded. "One hundred percent. I didn't believe it when I got here, either."

"Will the Death Eaters be able to get into the camp? I don't want to endanger anybody," Harry said.

I shook my head this time. "No, the pine tree, The Golden Fleece, and the dragon take care of that. The borders are magic, and no one can get in unless they're a half-blood or are given permission by somebody on the inside. Oh, hi Juniper," I added the last part when I spotted Juniper chatting with one of her naiad friends next to her juniper bush.

"Oh, hi Percy. I thought you left already. And who's this?" she said.

Harry was staring at her. I guess it was kind of shocking, seeing somebody with green skin (though only slightly tinted green. Because of Typhon and his storm clouds, she hadn't been getting a lot of sun lately.)

"Oh, Juniper, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Juniper, one of the naiads that live here at camp," I introduced them.

"Well, hello then, Harry! I live in the juniper," she explained, pointing to the bush behind her.

We kept walking. "That was… interesting," Harry said.

"You get used to it after a couple of years. Just don't encourage the dryads. They're terrible flirts."

"Anyway, who are we getting? Rachel?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she's the new Oracle, tells prophecies and stuff. You'll like her. She's pretty cool," I told him.

Just then, amidst a pile of rocks, I spotted a bright purple curtain, which really wouldn't have been a dead giveaway, except for the fact that loud, alternative rock was blasting from behind it. I knocked on the rock, and the music hurriedly shut off. A new disc was apparently put in the stereo, because violins and Italian guys filled the air, and I had terrible visions of country-fried Stymphalian death-bird.

"Chiron? That you? I thought the meeting was later! I was just listening to some of those c.d.'s you gave me! Oh, it's just you, Percy!" Rachel said all of this in a rush, poking her head out of the curtain. Harry's eyes widened.

"You- you look a lot like somebody I know!" He said, his eyes widening further.

"Ignoring that slightly disturbing comment, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. And you?" Rachel said, stepping out of the cave and sticking out her hand, which Harry hesitantly shook.

"Harry, uh, Harry Potter," he stammered, and I barely could contain my laughter. Rachel had that effect on people. Sometimes after she talked to you, it felt like you'd just trekked halfway up Mount Everest in an avalanche.

"Good. Now why in the world are you still here, Percy! I thought you left ages ago with Annabeth!" Rachel said to me.

I threw up my hands, exasperated. "Would everybody stop saying that? Why can't a guy just _happen _to find three highly magical people the exact moment he walks out of camp?" I asked indignantly.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Because that guy is you. Come on, then. I guess Chiron wants to discuss these 'highly magical people', doesn't he? And you're one of them, am I right?" She directed the death sentence, erm, I mean, _question _at Harry.

"Umm, yes… ma'am?" Harry said uncertainly.

Rachel burst out laughing. Wiping a tear from her eye, she said, "Man, this job just gets better and better!"

And with that, we went off for the Big House once more, Rachel leading the way, still laughing.

Yeah, some things never _do _change, do they?


	5. 5: Warnings

**Again, apologies for the long wait! Feeling very evil at the moment. Thinking about killing somebody. No, my sister did not inspire me, contraire to what she might tell you. R&R. Also, quick request, read my other stories. PLEASE, I beg of thee! I have, like, three stories without any favs or subscriptions or reviews, and it breaks my heart. If it isn't good, just tell me! Tell meh what needs to improve, and I'll improve it. THANK YEW! Enjoy **

As I made my way back to the Big House with Harry and Rachel, I was eerily reminded of my first day at camp. The air had a sharpness to it, and I glanced up. I was shocked, plain and simply, to see clouds so dark they looked purple and blue, like bruises, flowering around the sun. Nothing stirred in the forest.

Rachel fell back, letting Harry take the lead, not that he noticed. "Something bad is about to happen. I had an odd dream last night. I couldn't tell you guys earlier, but it was bad. Like, worse than Kronos bad. We need to hurry," she murmured softly, her eyes on the sky.

Rachel was a natural Oracle, the moment she said this, the heavens spilt. The sun was entirely blocked out, a darkness close to night covering us. Rain pounded the earth. Harry didn't look surprised, but I sure as heck was. It wasn't supposed to rain here.

Rachel caught a drip of water on her tongue, and she shuddered. "This isn't the rain of the gods. The camp needs to prepare."

"For what?" I asked, begging myself to push away the idea now forming in my head.

Rachel's eyes darkened gravely. "They need to prepare for another battle."

Harry heard her, apparently. "What's going on?" he asked, worry seeping into his eyes.

In a split second, I made up my mind. "Rachel, you're fast. Go warn everyone. Harry and I will go tell Chiron. Hurry!" I told her, but before I even finished talking she bolted off like a deer. I turned to Harry.

"Rachel said something bad is about to happen. She's probably right. We need to go speak to Chiron," I told him, and he groaned in frustration.

"I knew this was a bad idea. You-Know-Who found us. It has to be him. Come on, then!" Harry yelled, already running.

I tore after him. We reached the Big House in a matter of seconds, yelling like madmen. Annabeth already looked concerned, but she looked downright panicked when she saw us. She covered it quickly, though.

"What's going on?" she had to shout over the wind, which was slapping her hair across her face wildly.

"I don't know, but Rachel is getting the campers ready. Harry thinks it has do with their world ."

Annabeth nodded, and Chiron pounded across the yard toward us, armored campers already spilling out of their cabin behind him.

"Percy! What in blazes is going on?" He cried.

I explained best I could, but then Harry and Hermione walked up, Ron skulking behind. "Sir, our apologies, but we think this may be our faults. We think we can contact more of our kind, see if they can help!" Hermione screamed.

Chiron nodded. "If you must, I'll give you a drachma to Iris-message them. But I don't think it will work. This seems to be a matter of separate dimensions, not just states or countries," He replied gravely.

While I stared at him like an idiot and Annabeth started spouting random facts as to why that would be impossible, the wizards looked thoughtful.

Finally, Rachel rushed in; the heads of cabin's following her. She'd even managed to grab Nico and Mrs. O'Leary.

"I think I know what's going on!" She screamed, the wind pushing her words away. "It's all because-" And she stopped.

If you're wondering, she stopped because that's what everything else did. The trees stopped shaking, the wind stopped blowing, and the rain stopped… raining. Or falling. Whatever. But out of the blue, the storm just stopped.

Rachel reached me and grabbed my arm. "It's because of them," She said, pointing at the wizards. "They aren't supposed to be here."

And just then, a long, low, almost feline sounding growl from the sky sent two messages; one, Rachel was right. And two; Things were about to get a lot worse.


End file.
